eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4446/4447 (20 June 2012)
Synopsis A marquee’s been erected in the Square for Janine and Michael’s wedding. Kat panics when Tommy disappears, but Jean’s just taken him for a walk. Eddie’s wedding invitation is returned to Michael torn in half. Kat advises Jean to lie low. Janine’s highly stressed; everything’s behind schedule. When Janine doubles over in pain, Michael rebukes everyone for not helping her more. Michael’s taken to the police station to answer some questions; an allegation of fraud has been made. Jean’s thrilled, but Alfie cautions her not to get carried away. Jean realises Alfie wants rid of her, he’s bought her a ticket to go and visit the Wendys. Janine asks Tyler and Anthony if they trust Michael and isn’t satisfied by their answer. Janine’s thrilled when Diane, Ricky, Tiffany and Morgan arrive. Jean feels defeated, Cora suggests she find proof then play Michael at his own game. At Butcher’s Joints, Jean overhears Lola and Billy talking disparagingly about her. On the pretext of leaving Janine flowers, Jean steals the keys to No.27. Janine asks Ricky to give her away. Kat’s furious to learn Alfie’s still planning on being best man. Michael’s released on police bail. Jean searches No.27 and introduces herself to Diane as ‘Maggie Moon’. Diane meets Michael and mentions Maggie. Spooked, Michael heads home. Jean dismayed when Michael reveals he wasn’t charged. He intimates she’ll be blamed for the missing money and attempts to muddle her, mentioning Brian, Stacey and Sean. In turn, Jean talks about Maggie. Eventually, Jean rips Michael’s St Christopher from his neck, runs upstairs and seemingly flushes it down the toilet. In despair, Michael tries and fails to retrieve it. He grabs Jean by the throat. Jean’s cruel to Michael, but then insists she can see a glimmer of goodness in him. She implores him to go the pub and tell everyone the truth. Jean’s relieved when he nods. Janine’s not impressed with her Argee Bhajee hen do. Michael phones her, requesting she meet him in the Vic. There, Michael makes his announcement, but invites everyone to the wedding instead of confessing. Les Coker arrives to talk to Jean about arrangements for Stacey’s funeral. Jean’s horrified until Mo assures her Stacey’s just phoned. Furious, Jean rails at Michael in front of everyone but he’s unmoved. She sweeps glasses off the bar and when she shakes off Kat, Kat falls onto the broken glass. Jean tells Janine to ask Michael where his St Christopher’s gone. Janine and Michael walk out. Upstairs, Alfie tends to Kat’s wounds. Kat decides they’ll call the nurse first thing in the morning – Jean needs help. Derek coerces Anthony into taking Alice on a date and then chaperones them. As Derek interrogates Anthony, Fat Boy, Poppy, Lucy and Tyler watch in amusement, joining Anthony when he’s briefly left alone. Alice’s mum phones, Lucy answers and reveals Alice is with her dad. Anthony’s unkind about Alice, unaware she’s standing behind him. Lauren’s told Whitney about Lucy’s troubles. Lucy admits she doesn’t know where Ian is. Lauren and Whitney try to help, each giving Lucy £5. Lauren tells Tanya Derek’s been threatening Lucy and taking money from her. Tanya and Max sarcastically ‘toast’ Abi’s engagement. Tanya digs out Abi’s ‘My pets’ book to remind her of her dreams. Phil agrees to supply cars for Max to sell. Phil’s furious when Max mentions the engagement. They confront Abi and Jay. Jay insists Phil can’t keep him at home forever. When Jay dismisses Abi’s ambition to be a vet and suggests they explore the world, Abi looks doubtful. Back home she tells Max and Tanya she’s going on the trip. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2012 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes